Berk Satchel
|Source = Franchise}}Berk Satchels are leather bags that Hiccup and his friends use to carry their supplies in the DreamWorks Dragons TV series. The satchels are usually seen slumped over the Riders' shoulder or attached to their dragons' saddles. History ''Dragons: Riders of Berk In "Dragon Flower", Hiccup brought a satchel with him onboard Trader Johann's trading ship. It held a Spyglass and a wench to "pay" for the pure squid ink, before he dropped it. In "Heather Report, Part 1", Heather is seen searching the satchel in Hiccup's room for the Dragon Manual and having one slumped over her shoulders, as she brought chicken to Stormfly's stall. She also had it when she made her way to Outcast Island. In "Defiant One", Snotlout is seen searching through Hiccup's bag for food when the three, including Toothless, were stranded on Outcast Island. Snotlout later left the bag behind and the crest on it is what told Savage (when he had found it) that Berkians were on the island; and he brought it to his chief. Alvin saw it as a early birthday present and ordered his men to find the satchel's owner. The satchel held bread, which Toothless ate, a spare tail fin, a spyglass and Hiccup said that he had some herbs for Snotlout's numb tongue. But didn't get the chance to use them. In "Breakneck Bog", Hiccup is seen packing Toothless' saddle bag in the academy before taking off to find Johann, but Astrid caught in the two in the act and asked Hiccup what he was up to. The fish and water (or wine) in the bag was later given to Johann, when the Riders had found and placed him on a small island or sea stack to recover. In "Gem of a Different Color", Fishlegs had a bag, which was glowing from the Changewing egg he found. The egg was later placed back in the satchel, when Fishlegs, Hiccup, Astrid and their dragons were returning it to it's island. In "We Are Family, Part 1", Hiccup is seen grabbing the satchel in his room before he and Toothless took off to the Isle of Night. Dragons: Defenders of Berk In "Appetite for Destruction", the Riders used the satchels to carry paint when they were tagging wild dragons. The Twins threw the purple paint in their satchels at each other rather than at the wild dragons, while Astrid used some of the green paint in her bag to slow down the Screaming Death by throwing them at its face and red eyes. In "The Flight Stuff", Gustav was seen going into woods with a satchel that was bigger than him. The fish in the bag is what kept Fanghook from attacking him. In "The Eel Effect", Toothless' saddle bag was used to carry the items for the Eel Pox cure, Astrid tried to remind Hiccup of that before he headed to Eel Island, but he was already out of ear reach. Hiccup used the net in Meatlug's saddle bag to build a netter trap. Dragons: Race to the Edge, Season 1 In "Gone Gustav Gone", Gustav is seen carrying a satchel on his shoulders, as it held his hand drawn map and the Dragon Eye. Fanghook grabbed the satchel as he tried to save his Rider from falling to his death and Hiccup is seen carrying the Dragon Eye in Toothless' saddle bag. Dragons: Race to the Edge, Season 2 In "The Zippleback Experience", after Hiccup breaks his prosthetic leg (twice with the help of Barf and Belch) he takes his spear leg and the spear for his spear leg out of Toothless' saddle bag. In "Maces and Talons, Part 2", Viggo takes the Dragon Eye out of Hiccup's satchel, after Hiccup and Toothless are frozen by Flightmare mist. The satchel crackles as if frozen itself when Viggo opens it to get the Dragon Eye. Dragons: Race to the Edge, Season 3 In "Buffalord Soldier", Hiccup's satchel held items that helped him and his friends find the Buffalord. Flightmare algae to track the Buffalord's footprints in the dark, a magnifying glass that helps Hiccup to find one of the dragon's scales and the Death Song Amber Goggles that alowed him to look into the sun's light without burning his eyes. Dragons: Race to the Edge, Season 6 In "In Plain Sight", Hiccup uses a satchel to carry the Dragon Eye Lenses. Later in the episode, he dupes Johann with another satchel. How to Train Your Dragon: The Hidden World Satchels can be seen in the background in the Haddock House, first while Hiccup is looking through his father's notes in hopes of finding where the Hidden World is. And again during the second flashback. In both cases, it is seen hanging from a hook on one of the pillars in the main living area. Games School of Dragons In the expamsion "Secret of the Leviathan", the player find a Berk satchel at Impossible Island, containing a message from Hamish II about the location of the Dragon Bloom. Physical Appearance The Berk satchels are messenger bag-style carrying cases that appear to be constructed of some light-colored leather. The Berk emblem is on the outer flap, possibly placed their by burning the design on it. The flap is secured by what looks like a tooth or bone. Trivia * In ''Race to the Edge, Heather is seen with a satchel but in a different color and has no crest on it. *Hiccup is seen carrying spare tail fins and legs in Toothless' saddle bag. *In both Appetite for Destruction and Cast Out, Part 2, Hiccup is seen pulling an Air Mail Terrible Terror out of Toothless' saddle bag, along with a few other things. This could mean that the satchel is bigger on the inside than the outside. **However, this is more likely just a production goof. Site Navigation Category:Objects Category:Hiccup's Gear (Franchise) Category:Franchise Objects Category:Dragons: Riders of Berk Category:Dragons: Defenders of Berk Category:Dragons: Race to the Edge Category:School of Dragons